


Master Of Puppets

by writingtoreachyou



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Brainwashing, Harvey is not an asshole even though other tags might imply that, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingtoreachyou/pseuds/writingtoreachyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey Specter has always believed to be a fairly normal boy - until he realizes that he has a superpower and learns how to use it. (Inspired by Jessica Jones.) </p><p>Written for the Marvey Supernatural Challenge (#51)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Force Awakens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/gifts), [Sairyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sairyn/gifts).



> The "Mature" rating will apply for chapter 3, the beginning is pretty 'harmless' ;)

The city of New York had seen many people come and go over the centuries, bad asses, sweethearts, some with good intensions, some who only had themselves in mind. It was one of those towns that everybody always dreamt of, that teenagers envied you for while they lived in the middle of nowhere. Everything moved a little faster than on the countryside, was a little more intense but also harsher than growing up in many places. But New York also had its nicer neighborhoods, quieter, a little less mad.  
Picture yourself in one of those. Nice houses, baseball diamonds, fathers and sons playing catch.  
Enter Harvey Specter, _lusus naturae_ , truly one of his kind.  
To the age of 11, the cheeky boy with his hazel eyes had considered himself to be extraordinarily popular but always put it down to his easygoing nature. He had plenty of good friends, they all enjoyed hanging out with him, shared a surprising amount of hobbies - mainly baseball though, almost all of them were in his team - and he thrived from being the center of general attention. The Specter kid, as he was known pretty much in every house down his street, was a welcome guest at neighbors’ parties where he entertained the young and the old with his funny anecdotes, earned some extra money as a paper boy and was often invited inside for an ice-cream, a cookie or the latest video game.  
Everything was normal, more than that, it was bordering boredom. Still he never complained even though his brain was a tad quicker than that of his friends and he often found ways of negotiating himself out of unwanted tasks.  
But then it happened, something he would only refer to as „the incident“ from that day on.  
Something that made him question everything.

The day _the incident_ happened started off as any other, Harvey woke up early, read his favorite sports magazine and as a result got up late, had to hurry downstairs where a perfect breakfast was waiting for him - toast, eggs over easy, vegemite, butter, bacon, mushrooms, avocado, his father hated the combination but still it was there every morning - wolfed it down and raced to school.

In the hall, he bumped into his best friend Peter who looked stressed out and frowned at him „Seriously Harv, how can you be smiling, that stupid algebra test - I’m totally gonna flunk it, man… And I need a C- to pass…“  
Harvey froze. Algebra. Was that today? Oh Jesus, Paul and Mary, he had completely forgotten about that. He looked around, there had to be a way out of this one. Call in sick? Was that too late? Had people seen him? He couldn’t stand Mr Foster anyway, he was really strict, even though he seemed to like Harvey. Somehow his teachers had no problem with his attitude, he got along with all of them alright but normally he was prepared for his tests.  
Today he wasn’t.  
He nervously played with his hands and looked at Peter „Nah, don’t worry, you’ll do alright.“ He patted his shoulder briefly and tried to shake off his own nerves. Why couldn’t Mister Foster suddenly decide to move to New Zealand to tend sheep? That would suit him way better anyway. Him and his tiny brain.

When they entered the room to find a free space, Harvey knew that this was it, all he could do was sit down next to somebody who knew their shit to try and catch some of their answers. He looked at Sophie and was about to ask if the seat next to her was taken when she waved him over and pointed at the table to her right „Harv, why don’t you sit down next to me?“  
Huh? Weird.  
He grinned at her „Thanks, Soph. I’m really lost with this one…“  
She smirked at him „Oh, we’ll make sure you won’t be.“  
They had never been particularly close, hell, most of the girls didn’t even really talk to the boys, it was some kind of unspoken law but he was too grateful right now to object.  
He slumped into the chair and braced himself for the embarrassment and bike crash this test would be when the door opened and Mr Foster entered the room. He looked at Harvey who thought to himself _What happened to New Zealand and tending sheep?_ and sighed.  
In exact that moment, Mr Foster looked at him, turned around and left the room, leaving a baffled class behind.  
They sat in silence for a moment, too stunned to say anything and absolutely certain that their maths teacher had simply forgotten something and would return any minute now. Less time for their test. Oh no.  
But he never came back.  
That was the very last time they ever saw his face.  
Rumor had it, that he’d gone straight home, told his wife that he finally had to pursue his dreams, packed his bag and sat on the next flight to Auckland.  
Harvey made sure never to tell anyone about this weird coincidence because it freaked him out. How had that happened? He hadn’t done this, had he?  
But it definitely got his attention.

From that day on, nothing was quite the same. Harvey started to notice little things. The perfect breakfast. The fact that his teachers liked him no matter what he did. That he was so insanely popular. That none of his wishes ever really seemed to be denied. And it all weighed hard on his shoulders. Those things always just happened in movies but not in real life! And not to him! He hadn’t been abducted by aliens or bitten by some kind of animal.  
Okay, maybe he read too many comic books.

What was this? Had he picked up an ability as a child to somehow talk people into doing things? But his teacher had left without an exchange of words, it had been a reaction to his thoughts! He couldn’t possibly… could he? Harvey’s feelings went from terror to elevation, from shock to a surge of power and he started putting it to the test.

„Honey, you shouldn’t be up this late during school week, come on, turn off the TV,“ his father tried to reason with him.  
„Dad, you really don’t mind, do you? As long as my grades are good, you don’t worry, right? I’m fine with whatever I do as long as the results are alright…“  
His father ruffled his hair and looked at him playfully „You’re right, I was just messing with you.“

And his results would be alright. Those were the days he began to become the man who many years later would be name partner in one of the major law firms in the country and the best closer in New York City. He charmed his way up the class ranking, got invited to the coolest parties and wore the nicest clothes.

Most of the times, he didn’t use his power to embarrass people - just when they were assholes. Then they would suddenly decide it was nice to dance YMCA in front of the class or lost the ability to walk without tripping over their own feet. But he wasn’t like that, he only did that when he was in a particularly foul mood (read: mostly during his teenager years).

Deep down inside Harvey knew that it was unethical to take advantage of his gift but the better he could control it, the less obvious it became to him when he did and the more natural it all came. As if he simply couldn’t help it. And to be fair: He couldn’t! More often than not he found somebody do something he was happy about and found himself wonder if that had been a deliberate choice or his doing. And if he had possibly controlled everyone around him all his life.  
That thought alone made him so uncomfortable that he pushed it to the back of his head as forcefully as he could.  
Were his friends really his friends?  
Did they really like him?  
Nothing he was ready to think about. Of course they liked him because he was a great friend, fun to be around, loyal and trustworthy.

Things got difficult when he turned 16. Of course drastic changes happened to anyone at that age, even if you were completely normal. But in his case, that was the time he found out that his mother had cheated on his father.  
He was so angry.  
So unprepared.  
So not in control of his abilities. Harvey got upset and he knew that when he got upset, he tended to overreact. He wanted to ask her to never do it again but what if he made her leave this man against her will? He wanted her to stay with her father because she loved him, not because their son had played weird mind games…  
He retreated and couldn’t talk to her for a month, a time in which he tried to calm down and blow off enough steam at the box camp his father had signed him up for to be able to talk to her reasonably. So when he finally confronted her, he was as calm as a 16 year old could be and she promised to never do it again.

But she was lying. Over the next two years, they repeated the same ritual over and over again:  
He caught her, retreated, calmed down, confronted her and she promised that it would end now.

One summer evening, Harvey had just turned 18, he saw them kissing outside the house.  
Their family house.  
For everybody to see.  
And he lost it.  
Harvey ran out in fury, opened the driver’s door and shouted at the same man his mother had been seeing for at least two years now „We don’t want to see you anymore. You’re going to leave right now and you will never get over the fact that you broke up a goddamn family.“ His heart was beating rapidly in his chest when he realized what he was doing but he couldn’t stop himself. He looked at his mother in the passenger seat „And I’m sick and tired of lying for you, you’re going to tell dad. And if he asks you to move out, you will because that’s what he deserves. He’s never had a decent chance to decide, now you let him call the shots!“

When his mother unfastened her seatbelt and got out of the car, Harvey inhaled sharply. Two voices in his head were battling over the right thing to do. He knew he should stop her, tell her that it was her own business and that he hadn’t meant to make her do this. But he was also so very tired. His father deserved better. So did Marcus.

„Mum…“ he tried and as the car drove away, he took a step closer in her direction.  
„I will go and tell your dad, he has a right to know,“ she said with a sad voice.  
And he let her do it, knowing in exact that moment that he would never forgive himself for what he had done. From that day on, every single reminder of this day - whenever he witnessed couples being unfaithful to one another, whenever they were lying behind each other’s backs - put him right back to that very moment. And it never got better.

After what he’d done to their family, Harvey simply couldn’t stay in their home any longer. He asked his father and brother not to come look for him - which they didn’t, even though Harvey had been quite sure to not have used his ability but in those days, he just couldn’t be absolutely certain. Everything was a blur, a huge mess and he wasn’t on top of things. He tried to concentrate on his career, studied hard and passed every test thrown at him with flying colors. Harvey needed that, he just couldn’t live with the fact that he’d cheated his way to the top by controlling other people’s minds. No, he was better than that.  
No shortcuts for him.

He did impress people along the way but he wanted to believe that Jessica Pearson’s mind was too strong to be manipulated. Secretly he wondered whether that was the reason he had gone to Harvard Law: To meet determined people who actually could resist his control. Because seriously: Knowing that he could have whoever he wanted whenever he wanted made him fucking lonely. For a while he had toyed with the idea of using his ability to get laid but that felt wrong on so many levels. So whenever he did have sex, he tried to switch off his brain completely, just to be on the safe side. But that also made it a lot less enjoyable… What he desperately needed was a counterpart, somebody who’d challenge him, question him, got him out of his comfort zone. Someone with a brain and the ability to use it. An equal.

As he was walking down the street to his new shiny office, still lost in his world of wishful thinking, he almost collided with a bike messenger, not looking at him twice. The kid threw a couple of swear words at him but he was too caught up to even notice.

There had to be someone out there.


	2. Close Encounters Of The Third Kind

„Recruiting. Harvey, your interviews are set up for tomorrow.“  
„ What? Why don't we just hire the Harvard summer associate douche?“ 

Fast forward to the year 2011. The world was a play and Harvey Specter its lead character. Things came to him easily, like a game, he got them all wrapped around his finger - mostly even without using his power. He had been called many names over the years while working his way to the top - arrogant, self-absorbed, blowhard, just to name a few - but knew how to take those: As a compliment. Because others didn’t have what he had, they didn’t move with an ease and self-confidence and they weren’t half as passionate about work as he was. He could joke around with Donna about looking like a pimp, could mock Louis with a playfulness that annoyed his colleague beyond belief and still he was incredibly focused and driven. And he simply didn’t lose. 

Yes, sometimes his victories were down to his abilities because if he was truly honest, he’d rather use them than lose a case, it wouldn’t seem fair to his client, he’d never be able to live with himself knowing that he hadn’t done all in his power to close a deal and land them a big win. But before playing dirty, he’d do his utmost to win fairly. Everything else seemed like cheating and that was for the weak, for the less smart. He was the best goddamn closer in the city and that had nothing to do with talking anyone into settling against their will. Okay. Sometimes…  
But he still didn’t like those shortcuts, it gave him a far bigger rush to win a case because he had outsmarted the other party. Mind control was just the ultima ratio when everything failed and there were times when he would simply think to himself _Goddamnit, go for the settlement, it’s been a fucking long day_ without properly realizing that he did it until they indeed settled. That did happen every now and again. Many years of constant practice and self monitoring had gotten Harvey to where he was today but sometimes, when he was tired and lost his patience, he just couldn’t help himself.

And here he was, the successful attorney at law who had achieved exactly as much as he had aimed for - it would be a lie to say _more than expected_ because Harvey wasn’t wired that way, he didn’t leave anything to fate - having the recruitment conversation in Jessica Pearson’s stylish office, sitting on her just as stylish leather couch and admiring her in her even more stylish dress.  
He wasn’t stupid, he knew what all of this meant, he just enjoyed dragging out the moment for a little longer to indulge in every second of it - even though or maybe because Louis was there with them. It was not much more than bantering, eventually, he would agree on doing job interviews anyway but those conversations with Jessica always meant a lot to him, she was a fierce, smart and independent woman and she was one of the three people in his inner circle he would never use his ability on because he respected her strong mind. 

Number two was Donna - she was amazing and determined, a professional and always had his back. Doing this to her would break the spell. And he quite enjoyed being under her spell.

Surprisingly enough, the third person was Louis but the reasons were simple: a) it would be way too easy, everybody toyed with him, even without the gift of mind control and b) he respected him more than he let on. They had been through this together and even though Louis could be a dirty player, Harvey hadn’t had the heart to do it.  
Just yet. 

Okay. Maybe Jessica and Donna were actually the only ones. Louis could be quite shady, even though he considered him harmless because he didn’t have what it took to smoothly con someone, usually it backfired and blew up right in his face.  
Still. This one might be subject to change…  
But so far, both him and Donna had played him easily without his powers.

„You went to Harvard Law,“ Jessica reminded Harvey who was whining half-heartedly about the lack of spine of his prospect candidates.  
„ I'm an exception.“  
„Find me another one.“  
„Can we please skip the recruiting? I work better alone anyway.“  
„Well, I would, Harvey, except all senior partners get an associate. It's just a rule.“

Harvey almost lost his guard as his eyes widened for just a split second. He hadn’t expected Jessica to bluntly state it it like that. He didn’t know how he had thought that conversation would go instead but the fact that she didn’t mind to just casually say it with Louis in the room still surprised him. Jessica never did anything without a reason - Harvey admired her tactical maneuver and tried not to show how much these news meant to him, let alone the natural high he was feeling right now. For a second, he couldn’t even care less about having to find himself an associate. It meant he had just become Senior Partner. 

When he made his way to Donna’s desk to let her know that they would be hiring a new associate - which was his way of sharing the news - he tried to keep up his poker face but his posture gave him away, he couldn’t quite wipe the smirk off his face and almost levitated across the long corridor.  
He was senior partner.  
That alone was worth celebrating.  
And it came with a nice side effect: Louis was not. 

Donna was up for the challenge, she compiled a list of suitable candidates and set up an interview session at the Chilton Hotel, even though Harvey didn’t really want a pet. Other people slowed him down, he wasn’t sure he could actually be a good mentor, he lacked the patience and the desire to teach and it was tiring to fight the constant itch to simply manipulate associates to do the tasks he didn't feel like doing. The more stupid and dependent the candidates, the bigger the temptation. And yes, he wasn’t completely innocent: Sometimes he did give in.  
_Kyle, you believe that this pro bono case would look very good on your resume…_

His secretary had no idea about his abilities but she knew what kind of people frustrated him, so when the day came, they agreed she’d hint at anyone who could be _another him_ but the first few interviews were awful. To call them ‚train wrecks‘ would have been insulting.  
To train wrecks.

The whole day seemed like a waste of time and he became more and more frustrated and bored with each candidate. None of them provoked any reaction in him - not true, most of them made him yawn. They were puppets on strings even without his powers and his brain began to feel numb and insulted. Im remembrance of the good old days, he even considered making one or two of them dance - that way he’d at least get something out of this whole charade. But he was too old for that nonsense, so he just tried to make the best of it and ask intimidating questions. 

Then the unexpected happened: Donna winked at him. She had found a liking in one of the candidates, Rick Sorkin, a boyish looking young man in his early to mid 20s with a briefcase and an appallingly cheap looking suit. He was skinny (almost as skinny as his tie, he noticed), about his height, looked slightly flushed but his bright blue eyes were lively and interested. He had a smug confidence about him and Harvey knew immediately why his secretary had picked him: He reminded him of a younger version of himself. The air of nonchalance impressed him and without having exchanged more than their names, he had a pretty good idea that this kid had a strong mind.  
They gelled immediately and Harvey experienced something he hadn’t felt in a very long time, maybe never before: His mind was actually buzzing. 

The disappointment he felt when he figured out that the kid was actually just in this room to ditch the cops because he had almost been busted for a failed drug deal was immeasurable. Harvey couldn’t remember the last time he had felt this let down because this kid intrigued him. There was something about him that didn’t let him go, he was tempted to try to use his ability on him, just to see if he would crack because they seemed like equals in this room.  
This kid who apparently didn’t go by the name of Rick but Mike - if he wasn’t lying again - had read a book in elementary school and still remembered it well enough to get himself out of trouble. His mind wasn’t just tingling, it was yearning for this, soaking up every bit and piece of the conversation. 

They were battling with words, bantering, playing pingpong with legal terms - Harvey forgot for a moment that this was actually **his** interview, he felt competitive, threatened to be outsmarted. This skinny, barely grown-up man claimed to consume knowledge just by reading and never forgetting anything and judging from everything Harvey had learnt so far, he had a special brain indeed. That alone got to him in a way he had not considered possible. Still. He was being challenged. He felt the desperate desire to beat him.  
So the kid had just cited a random page in the BarBri Legal Handbook?  
Round two.  
His turn to shine.  
Harvey asked him to question him about any legal topic and got up to be brilliant. 

„Stock option backdating,“ Mike requested.  
Harvey was sure of himself, he knew his way around the law, every loophole, every little trick, cheap or smart. He put his hands in his pockets and gave the only right answer there could bet „Although backdating options is legal, violations arose related to disclosures under RIC section 409A.“  
„You forgot about Sarbanes-Oxley,“ the kid replied, not in the least impressed by what he had just heard and secretly the deal was already sealed in that very moment but Harvey countered „The statute of limitations render Sarbanes-Oxley mute post-2007.“  
„Well, not if you can find actions to cover up the violation as established in the Sixth Circuit May 2008.“  
Harvey couldn’t believe this was happening. He was beaten at his own game. The best closer in the city was successfully challenged by a rookie - who wasn’t even a lawyer!  
„That’s impressive, but you're sitting at a computer,“ he replied to save his face.  
When Mike turned the device around to reveal that he had played Hearts, grinning at him very much aware that he had just defeated him, Harvey just knew he had to have this kid. No matter the costs. None of the so-called law students out there could compete with Mike, he was out of this world! 

Harvey tried to play down his excitement, the weird feeling in his stomach and the thing his brain did in exactly this moment. Not even meeting Jessica had done this to his head, not even she had been able to stimulate his synapses in quite the same way and it was absolutely inexplicable what this first encounter did to him.  
Rationally and honestly he knew that he shouldn’t hire this kid, that he meant trouble, that this could only end very badly but goddamnit, he was intoxicated by his mind! He normally didn’t do feelings, he didn’t do compassion, not anymore, not since he had been weak as a teenager but when Mike told him his story, that he had made one big mistake that had cost him his dream, the passion for law they both shared, he swallowed - and was sold. _Fuck, you might just become the best lawyer I’ve ever seen…_

„You give me this and I will work as hard as it takes to school those Harvard douches and become the best lawyer you have ever seen.“

SHIT!!!  
He had done it again. He had just sealed the kid’s fate!  
Harvey told himself that Mike had wanted this long before he had planted that thought in his head but he couldn’t quite deny his responsibility. He took a moment to reconsider - but not really. If he let this man go now, he’d regret it. He had possibly met the only person out there who’d understand what it was like.  
To have a special brain. To stand out.  
Not that he could ever share his secret with him - but he didn’t have to, just knowing to have met someone who was different from everybody else and being so goddamn confident about it gave him a boost.  
Mike would not only learn from him.  
He would also learn from Mike.

„Sometimes I like to hang out with people who aren't that bright. You know, just to see how the other half lives,“ the kid grinned at him cheekily and Harvey just knew there and then that from now on there would be three (and a half Louis) people he would never use his ability on. He slipped up once and he would try everything in his power to not let that happen again. Because he never wanted the buzzing of his brain to stop and he felt a strange sensation when the realization hit him: This was only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There wasn't much supernatural/mind control stuff happening in this chapter but there will be more in the last one ;)


	3. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story kept growing and growing, so I had to add another chapter in between to tie it to the end. The more adult stuff will happen in chapter four but if you don't like smut (who doesn't enjoy that, I wonder? Well....), you can end the story after chapter 3 and be a hopefully happy slasher. For everyone else, chapter 4 will be a bit of a epilogue, a 'flash forward to the present' kind of thing. I hope you still like this story, real life has thrown me off track lately, so it was a little more difficult to get back into it.

„You wanted to see me?“  
Mike stood in the door and held onto the frame, confident and bright, up for pretty much anything. He had loosened his tie slightly, his hair was a mess - at this time of night looks weren’t their number one priority and Harvey who always claimed that appearance was at least as important as brains in this job because it was part of the whole act secretly loved this particular look. There were no clients around and as far as Louis or Jessica were concerned, they had seen Mike unshaved and with creases in his shirt more than once, Harvey couldn’t even remember the amount of times that the other one had fallen asleep on his couch during one of their many nights of research.

Over the months and years, trust had replaced any doubt he might have had in the beginning. The kid had never gone to law school, who were they kidding - but his brain…  
Wow.  
It still threw him off track.  
Harvey knew more and more with each day that Mike was working for them that he’d protect what they had, no matter what it took.  
There were times when the two of them argued because he didn’t always see what Harvey did for him but eventually, they both knew that they could rely on each other, no matter what.

A couple of times, Mike had almost been caught but Harvey had pulled some strings - he could be quite persuasive in general and when it couldn’t be avoided, he used his power to make others do things to protect the other man, be it by commanding someone to hack into the Harvard database to create the necessary backstory for Mike or by making sure that reporters that wanted to write a piece on their brilliant work magically lost interest. Their little lie was safe with him but Harvey realized just how often he had to manipulate others lately to cover up their asses and that made him more and more uneasy.  
Still. Mike was worth every bit of it.  
Every single banter made him see that they were equals. He had a strong will, worked breathtakingly fast but thorough and they connected in a way Harvey had never experienced with anyone else. And those looks they shared…  
Who was he kidding? He was head over heels.  
Had been from day one.

Harvey remembered a conversation they had had about a year in, a time when they had started being honest with each other, talk without constantly hiding behind movie quotes.

 _„You know, this gift I have, it’s been a curse just as much as a blessing.“_  
_It had been a long day and Mike was tired and vulnerable and too emotionally attached to the case they were working on - even more than usual. He always cared about the clients, that was one of his strong suits but this particular time it was ten times worse._  
_That morning, they had visited their client’s son who was basically still a child and had committed a hit and run. Theoretically, Harvey had known that Mike’s parents had been killed by a drunk driver but seeing Mike’s wide eyes and hectic movements, he had tried to talk him out of this case to protect him._

 _„I think you need to sit this one out.“_  
_„Look, I know I jumped the gun. But one wrong question and I'm out?“_  
_„You weren't jumping the gun. It set you off.“_  
_„Harvey, I'm fine!“_  
_Look, I'm not blaming you. I'm understanding you.“_

_Still. It hadn’t helped, Mike had been stubborn and so he’d eventually given in - something he wasn’t particularly good at because with any other person, he’d press where it hurt so hard until his counterpart broke down. But he cared about Mike and even though he knew that keeping him on the case was a bad idea, he respected his decision and was ready to control the damage._

_Harvey Specter wasn’t known to be the understanding or forgiving type, he neither believed in second chances nor in admitting weakness but there just was something about the kid, the way he always wore his heart on his sleeve, that brought out his tender side. Usually, Harvey was quite good at hiding it but sometimes Mike caught him off-guard, especially when the kid had one of his thoughtful moments like tonight._

_Here they were, in his office way past ten and tried to find a closure to what had happened that day. The fights that they did and still would have over this case because Mike would never let this go. Harvey knew that Mike needed it, his grandmother had just died and he was still trying to get his feet back on the ground and this case had shaken him up more that was healthy for him. So he hadn’t asked him to go home even though he was clearly avoiding leaving. There wasn’t much more to be done and they were running out of excuses to be there._

_And then Mike started talking about his gift._

_For a second, Harvey considered replying with a line from „A Beautiful Mind“ but looking at Mike, he sensed that it would destroy the moment. He got up from his chair behind the desk, poured them both a drink to make it seem more casual and sat down on the one right next to the couch where Mike was sitting. He handed him the glass and smiled encouragingly, nodding slightly._

_„There are things I just wish I could forget.“_  
_There was so much exhaustion in his voice. So much regret and then slowly but steadily, the words tumbled out of his mouth. About the night his parents had died._  
_Too many details after all those years._  
_And it also reminded Harvey of the conversation they had had outside the office that day, about that settlement offer for him and his grandma. How Mike remembered the dirt on the lawyer’s shoes, his name, his face, his voice, his everything._  
_Remembering that conversation between his grandmother and the lawyer was one thing. Not being able to forget a single detail about the day Mike’s parents had passed away was pain on a completely different level._  
_And that pain practically radiated in everything Mike said and did right now, the way his hands were shaking, the way his eyes were threatening to spill over even though he wouldn’t let them, the way his voice began to betray him._  
_And for a split second, Harvey wondered if he should give Mike’s brain some rest, make it forget - just for one night._  
_He knew he had the power to do that and not being able to tell him, provide a second of peace - it was torture. Instead, he listened closely and just tried to be a friend._  
_Harvey had never been this tempted._

„Where has your mind wandered off to, old man?“ Mike grinned and closed the door, unable to see Louis behind his back who approached the office with a determined look on his face, something Harvey immediately identified as triumphant grin. But right now, Harvey didn’t have the time or the strength to deal with whatever it was the other lawyer was so bellicose about. He had tried to have this conversation so many times over the past months but even though he knew that doing it at the office wasn’t the wisest idea, he still felt more secure than doing it at his condo, during a movie night being snuggled up under a blanket. No. He had to do this here. And this was the moment. Louis couldn’t spoil it, if Harvey didn’t do it now, he never would. So he almost automatically balled his hands into fists and thought to himself _Louis, go away, you realize that you’ve forgotten something important in your office that needs your attention._ His face relaxed instantaneously and he turned around on the spot without Mike ever noticing what had just happened.

Harvey rubbed his forehead to snap out of it and smiled at Mike who still grinned at him with open delight „aaaaand he did it again…“  
Mike was the only person who was allowed to be cocky around him because he proved to be the only other human being on this planet who was able to keep up with him - to even exceed him.  
Harvey wanted to crawl into Mike’s head, figure out how it worked, understand how he was wired. But he couldn’t or he wouldn’t or a combination of the two options.

They had worked together for three years now and even though there had been difficult times because sometimes they were too alike for their own good but all those cases they won together, all those endless nights of going through files, finding ways out of unsolvable situations - all that had made their bond almost unbreakable. Harvey could hardly remember the last time he had needed to manipulate his way out of a lawsuit. Mike and him did it all by themselves, simply by being brilliant.

„Mike.“ Harvey shuffled over to the couch, motioning for the other man to do the same.  
The way he had called him by his name, serious but calm, made Mike nervous, he could tell from the way he sat down, straight and on guard. Very unlike them.  
So many things had happened since that job interview, so much had led to this exact moment. They were no longer partner and associate, boss and employee.  
All those movie nights, the joking, the bantering, the challenges.  
All those endless conversations.  
So much had shifted and changed but they had never really talked it over.  
Mostly because Harvey had avoided it, it wasn’t that Mike hadn’t hinted at it more or less obviously in need of a confirmation of what they had. Mike had been his usual emotional self around him while Harvey had tried his best to remain guarded but that had only worked so long. And here they were sitting, lost for words but aware of the importance of the situation.

Harvey shifted over and put his hand on his shoulder, massaging it gently until the younger man calmed down visibly and slumped back against the back of the couch.  
The silence wasn’t uncomfortable. They had sat many hours in this exact spot, sometimes Mike had rubbed his feet as they had talked about their cases and tried to figure out a way to beat their opponent. Sometimes Mike had rested his head in Harvey’s lap, feeling his long fingers play with his hair.  
They had never taken things any further than that even though both of them knew what happened when two grown men acted this way around one another. So far Harvey hadn’t dared to let go - in the past he had never been this invested in another human being and he was terrified what his mind would do in case he unleashed it. So he had tried to stay in control.  
All the time.  
And goddamnit had that been difficult whenever Mike had looked at him that certain longing way.

Harvey could no longer do it, the more he wanted to be with the other man, the less sure he was that he’d be strong enough to not take advantage of his ability. All those days on that particular couch, those looks, those touches. It meant everything to him. And now Mike needed to know because Harvey’s fear began to overwhelm him. He was so scared he’d eventually do something incredibly stupid. Unethical even.  
He was trapped in some kind of weird little scheme that he couldn’t get away from. All his life he had promised to himself never to reveal his gift because it meant danger. People could have abused him and his abilities when he was younger and couldn’t quite control it. Later he had been scared that the same people might distrust and accuse him of manipulating them, taking advantage of their vulnerability. So he had kept it all to himself, tried to shut it out, maybe it would go away with age anyway. But it never had.

Mike sensed that something was wrong and shifted closer.  
„Spill it already, since when are you shy for words?“  
Harvey rubbed his temple. This was it.  
„There’s something I’ve kept from you but… we’ve spent so much time together and I feel like you have the right to know…“ His voice was unusually low.  
Mike raised his eyebrows and tried to joke to make the situation less unbearable „Don’t tell me you ate someone’s liver with some fava beans and a nice chianti…“  
Harvey felt a warmth spread inside and replied with a careful grin „Brave Mike. You will let me know when those lambs stop screaming, won't you?“  
Mike nudged him playfully and turned serious again „I’m sorry. You’ve kept something from me. I’m sure it can't be that bad?!“ There was a hint of doubt in his voice but he was still loyal and trusting.

„You won’t believe this.“  
„Try me… When it comes to you, I believe a lot of things.“  
„It sounds like out of a comic or movie or something but… you know, you’re not the only one who can do special things with their brain.“  
„So why don’t you use it then?“

Harvey laughed briefly. Okay, maybe they would be okay. He playfully slapped the back of his head and replied a lot more relaxed „I’m trying to have a serious conversation here, puppy!“

He still had no idea how to actually put all of this into words, even though he had had this conversation in his head over and over but you couldn’t simply tell the man you have feelings for that you could mess with brains and cheat yourself through life, could you?  
Then Louis passed by his office once more and that gave him an idea. Maybe it was time for a little demonstration.

„Have you ever wondered why nobody ever comes into my office after Donna has left when we’re working on a case and don’t want to be disturbed?“ he tried.  
Mike squinted his eyes together, replying slowly „Not really.“ He stretched out those words, thinking about his reply for a second before adding „I just thought people went home or were busy. So… what are you implying?“  
Harvey put his hand on Mike’s arm „Watch this.“

He knew that he didn’t have to speak for this to work but of course then he couldn’t demonstrate his skills. These days he didn’t even need to concentrate hard on doing it, it just came naturally, so he calmly said „Louis, you want to open the door to this office.“  
Louis, who had grabbed a file from the printer and already passed the office, turned around as if it had always been his intention and opened the glass door.  
Mike’s mouth dropped open and he whispered „No way, you didn’t do this…“  
Harvey instructed quietly, out of Louis’ but definitely within Mike’s earshot „Louis, you've seen this new ballet piece the other night and are dying to show us what it looked like.“

When the small, chubby, balding lawyer started moving to an imaginary melody, swaying from left to right and back to the left again, spinning around trying to master a pirouette à la seconde, almost breaking his back attempting an à terre but instead of touching the floor only reaching his knees, Mike’s emotions went from amusement to shock and he stammered „Make it stop, Harvey!“  
The terror he could see in the other man’s eyes wasn’t what Harvey had been going for, so he quickly muttered „Louis, you’re really happy we appreciated your little show and leave with an accomplished feeling,“ realizing that he had gone too far. Louis smiled at Harvey widely „You should come next time, I have tickets for two weeks from now, it’s close to the mud club as well…“ Harvey smiled politely and shook his head „I don’t think so. But… that was impressive, Louis“ before they watched him leave.

Mike moved an inch away from Harvey without even realizing it and ran his hand through his hair, unable to hide how much this new piece of information had thrown him off track.  
„That was funny, Harvey, I know I shouldn’t have enjoyed watching that… but still… it was wrong… how… how the hell did you do that?!?“  
„I don’t actually know how. I think of something and it happens.“  
„How often have you done that with me?“ Mike looked at him alarmed.

Harvey got up and put his hands in his pockets, he took a few steps away from Mike and faced the window to not show how hurt he felt at the implication of mind control between them. Of course he would think that way, everybody would, right? There had been a reason he had never told anyone about his secret before. Still he felt a sharp pain in his chest and tried to remain calm, forced his brain to stay in place, to not do anything stupid right now.  
„I don’t do that to you.“  
„Never?“  
„Once.“ Harvey wasn’t able to hide the sound of regret, he didn’t want to lie to Mike, not now that he had finally opened up. He could hear how he approached him and shivered slightly when he felt his hand in the small of his back.  
„I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to insult you. That was an unfair thing to ask.“  
„It’s the only rational thing to ask.“  
„When have I ever been rational…“  
„Fair point.“  
Harvey turned his head a little and swallowed. He resisted the urge to lean into the touch but simply studied the man next to him. Mike was still here, he hadn’t run away screaming and he trusted him. He was obviously confused and in shock about what had just happened but there was also something else in his eyes. Something soft, caring, yet determined and strong. Something very Mike Ross.  
„Who knows?“ he asked carefully.  
„You.“  
„Your parents?“  
Harvey shook his head. It was so weird to actually talk about this for the very first time and words didn’t come easy.

They were silent for a moment and just stared out of the window but Mike didn’t pull his hand away, as if he needed to reassure Harvey that he would accept it, would literally have his back.

„And you weren’t bitten by a spider or something?“  
„No. I’ve always had this gift, it took me years and years to realize that I did and it was a really scary time when I did, I can tell you…So, no experiment gone wrong. No spider. But Mary Jane, I still will always be your friend.“  
„Only a friend, Peter Parker?“ Mike replied and took a step closer. He ran his hand tentatively along Harvey’s spine when their eyes locked.  
„Do you do this because you want to be here right now or do I make you?“ Harvey asked very quietly. He normally wasn’t this weak, this insecure. But he’d never let anyone in on his secret before and it put him in a completely new place. He was so messed up that he couldn’t be one-hundred percent certain this, Mike’s approach, wasn’t his doing.  
Mike wrapped both arms around him and replied with determined voice „Trust me, this is exactly where I want to be. And Harvey…“ he tilted his head cheekily and darted out his tongue for a split second before he whispered in the same tone that Harvey had used on Louis earlier „Harvey, I believe that you want to kiss me right now.“  
And even though Mike didn’t possess the power of mind control, Harvey happily obliged.


	4. Into Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the NC-17 chapter. Not really PWP, I am not good with that but fucking hell, those characters have developed their own personality and now I'm a mess and I need a cold shower and can somebody rescue me, please?!

„I’m home!“ Harvey exclaimed as he entered the condo. It was already past midnight but the client dinner had dragged on forever and with the current situation at the firm, they had to fight for every potential new case. He knew that Mike would be waiting for him, he never went to sleep before he returned simply because he didn’t like being in that big bed all by himself.  
Harvey put the creme brûlée he had brought along because he knew Mike would kill for it into the fridge and walked over to the couch to find his partner lost in a world of his own.  
The new Radiohead album played in the background, Harvey recognized it because it was the only thing Mike was listening to these days but he didn’t even seem to pay attention right now - neither to the music nor to Harvey who wrapped his arm around him from behind and kissed the top of his head. „You alright?“ he asked gently. Mind-absently, the younger man reached for his second arm and pulled him closer.

Something wasn’t right here, so Harvey tried again „What’s the matter? Did anything happen?“ Mike shook his head and then tilted it backwards so he was looking at Harvey upside down „No, just being stupid, I guess. Come here…“ He let go of his right arm and pulled him around the back of the couch and to his side by his left one. Harvey was tired from all the talking that night but he could tell that this was important to Mike, so he faced him and kissed him tenderly.  
„Okay, so why don’t you spill the beans?“  
Mike’s eyes were dark and darting, as if he knew that Harvey wouldn’t like his train of thoughts and it started to worry him. He reached for his hand and waited for another moment while Mike obviously gathered his thoughts and courage. They had been dating for two years now and knew each other inside out. All those unspoken words that could possibly tear a relationship apart - somehow they had survived them all. Possibly because they both knew that they didn’t need fancy words to express that they could always count on each other, no matter what.

With his free hand, Mike shakily brushed some hair out of his forehead.  
„Hey, breathe…“ Harvey tried again and shifted a little closer on the couch until his knee touched Mike’s thigh. His heart was beginning to beat faster.  
„I went to see Father Walker today. He gave me this…. book,“ Mike pressed out with effort and nodded towards the table.  
Curious George.  
Harvey recognized it and its meaning straight away. He pulled Mike closer and held him tight, whispering „I had no idea you were planning on going… I could have tagged along…“  
Mike clawed his hands into his back so hard it hurt but right now Harvey couldn’t care less about that.  
„I didn’t know I was going, I needed to… I wanted to… Harvey, I can’t do this anymore. To you. Us. I had to talk to him to see… to do… hell, I don’t know but… Gibbs would have… you did… I couldn’t…“  
His partner was working himself into a state and Harvey hummed soothingly, whispering with warm voice „Shhh….you’re right, you are being stupid now…“ He let a moment pass before he continued „We got out of this alright, didn’t we? You’re here. In our home. You’re not in jail and you won’t go to jail. I promise.“  
Mike pulled away almost forcefully now and stared at Harvey with big eyes „But that’s the thing, isn’t it? You made it go away. You forced yourself into her head and made her leave me alone.“  
„Leave us alone,“ Harvey corrected quietly.  
„Leave us alone, fine! How many more times do you plan on doing that? You hate using your power, I know that you do. But I… This… Us… Me working as a lawyer - it will happen again. And again. And again. Gibbs is gone now but there will be others threatening to uncover our crime. And it will. Just. Never. End. Harvey, I’m using you, I don’t like this. At. All.“

Mike jumped to his feet, licked his dry lips and clenched his jaw, pacing the room.  
„Harvey, I love you. And meeting you has been the best thing that has ever happened to me. But I cannot do this any longer…“  
Harvey’s heart skipped a beat as he got up as well, feeling numb and sick „Are you breaking up with me?“  
„What?“ Mike stopped in his tracks and glared at Harvey.  
„Are you saying that this is it?“ Harvey’s mind was racing and he had to press his right fist tightly against his temple to control his power. He’d never broken his promise over all those years but he didn’t trust himself right now.  
„No… God, no…“ Mike’s whole posture changed, he approached him slowly, almost trancelike.

Harvey panicked. He was doing it right now, wasn’t he? Mike wanted to leave him and he forced him to stay. He froze, unable to do or say anything. This was a nightmare and he was a monster. He turned away to break the spell, mumbling softly „Mike, you don’t want to do this. You don’t want to listen to my voice. You don’t want me to control you. You stop me from controlling you.“

Mike stopped.

He put his hand on Harvey’s shoulder and said with determination in his voice „What the hell are you talking about?“  
„This…“ Harvey gestured vaguely, not daring to look at him. „You were going to leave me and I just made you stay.“  
„Bullshit, Harvey. I wasn’t going to leave you. And you didn’t make me do anything. You need to trust yourself more, you know? I do. I know you’d never do that to me. Not in a million years. But this is what I mean.“  
Mike turned him around and took his face between his hands. He kissed him, looking so much more secure and grownup than the man he had met all those years ago.  
„This just proves my point. Harvey, you didn't just give me my dream. You gave me a family. But I want to have a family of my own with you someday, and I can't have all of this hanging over our heads.“  
„You're resigning.“  
„I am.“  
Harvey relaxed instantly and leant against Mike, replying with obvious relief in his voice „We will sort this out. Find something you can do with that sexy brain of yours, okay? And for the record, you're not the only one who got more family out of this deal.“

Goddamn, Harvey desperately needed to get his shit together, Mike was right, the constant controlling of other people to protect the person he loved had done more harm than he’d have been willing to admit. It had thrown him off track because it was against his nature to make these kind of unethical decisions but with Gibbs breathing down their necks, it had been their only option. Fighting fair had almost gotten Mike in jail and that thought alone had terrified him so much that he wasn’t himself at the moment. But neither was Mike, they both needed a vacation soon, away from all the stress, from all the fear of being caught, all the guilt.

„Let’s go to bed, kid,“ he mumbled against Mike’s shoulder. It was late.  
„I can’t believe you still call me that, old man,“ his partner countered with an obvious smile before he pulled him towards the bedroom.  
„As long as you don’t expect me to call you daddy…“  
„You’d secretly love that.“  
„Since you’re the one bringing it up all the time, I rather think…“  
„Excuse me, puppy, let me draw your attention to the fact that it was you.“  
„No, it wasn’t.“  
„Use that excellent memory of yours and you’ll see I was right.“  
Mike rewound the conversation in his head and chuckled „Damn.“ before he pushed him onto the bed enthusiastically.  
Harvey wasn’t stupid, he knew that Mike acted this cheerful right now to make them forget about the moment of sheer terror Harvey had experienced a moment ago. He didn’t feel that happy, just a few minutes ago, he had sat on that couch staring into space.

He looked up at the younger man who was leaning over him now and placed one hand in the back of his neck to bring him closer for a kiss. The high voltage pressure in his skull that he had felt over the past half hour slowly subsided and the feeling of relief that washed over him now made him smile.  
„Better?“ Mike seemed to sense that he was coming down from a moment of power surge.  
„Much better,“ he smiled and intensified the kiss, sliding up the bed on top of the covers and pulling Mike with him. Legs entangled, hands sliding under shirts, lips that never dared to break apart - this was just what they both needed.

„You know, I have an idea…“ Mike whispered as he ran his index finger along Harvey’s arm.  
„Okay?“ Harvey actually didn’t really wanna talk right now but he listened as patiently as he could while trying to distract Mike with kisses and sucking on his throat (okay. So maybe he wasn’t listening as patiently as a good partner should have but he was needy right now, that had to be forgiven, right?).  
„You are so scared of controlling me.“  
Harvey sobered up and blinked „Yes, I am.“  
„What if I wanted you to control me? Right now? I mean, just this once, just so you could see that nothing bad would come out of it. Because I know it wouldn’t.“ Mike looked at him boyishly and turned a little so they were both lying on their side, facing one another.  
„You want me to use my powers on you,“ Harvey stressed every single word, unbelieving what he just heard. „I didn’t know you had a kink for mind control.“  
„I have a kink for you,“ Mike grinned softly and looked at him cutely but there was more in those eyes, it wasn’t just a game.  
„I’m not sure that’s a good idea, kid…“ Harvey hated how little confidence he had tonight but the past weeks and months had done some serious damage.  
„Do you trust me?“  
„Of course I trust you, what kind of question is that?“  
„See, I trust you just as much. Why don’t we give it a shot? And… if you realize that it’s too much for you, you just break the spell.“  
Harvey wasn’t completely sold yet. His mind drifted off to all the dangers this entailed.  
Mike playfully kicked his foot with his and pointed out „The fact that you’re thinking so much about what could go wrong is the best indication that it will be perfectly fine.“  
„But I want a backdoor for you. Okay?“ Harvey was slowly giving in.  
His partner looked at him curiously and asked „Backdoor? How?“  
„I won’t do this completely without your consent. I know what you like, I know what I like, I know what works for us but I want something like an additional agreement to this deal. A clause that allows you to opt out, if you will.“  
Mike smirked „I love it when you talk legal to me in bed…“  
Harvey relaxed and nudged him „I’m not kidding, Mike. There ought to be a way out for you. Just in case.“  
Mike nodded and kissed his nose „We won’t need it but fine.“

Harvey couldn’t believe that he actually agreed on doing this. He asked Mike one last time if he was sure but when he just rolled his eyes, he smiled and thought for a moment about the way he wanted to do this so Mike would get the maximum outcome. He closed his eyes and smiled to himself because a thought hit him. He opened them again and smiled at Mike, he wouldn’t talk, no, this was no demonstration of his powers, this was a sign of trust. And it gave him the possibility to say all those things to him that he could never put into actual words.

_Mike, first and foremost I want you to know that you can opt out of this. If you ever feel unsure of anything I’m suggesting, say the words ‚This doesn’t work.‘ Are you okay with this? Please nod._

He did. Slowly but clearly.

_What do I want you to say in case you want to opt out?_

Mike smiled at him and said calmly „This doesn’t work.“

Harvey sensed a rush inside. The high voltage feeling in his brain returned - but in the most positive way.

_Good. This is for you and me. You’re the most precious human being I’ve ever encountered and I know I don’t say this nearly as often as I should. But you know it. Now you know it. And it makes you feel loved. It makes you feel special. We don’t need to keep any walls up, we can be totally open and trusting and honest and loving._

Mike’s eyes turned a brighter shade of blue, this was the most gorgeous sight Harvey had ever encountered. He moved a little closer and kissed him lovingly. Wow, he could get addicted to this, he had to make sure that he’d not let it take over completely. He decided that this next bit was the moment he had always been waiting for. This was the only thing that really mattered.

_Now I want you to forget. Not everything. Not who you are. Not permanently. The pain. It’s gone for now. The loss, the fears, all those overwhelming details. You won’t have to remember right now, all you need to think about is feeling good, being here. You don’t have to shut anything out, you simply don’t remember. It will come back eventually, so don’t be scared. I promise I won’t make it stay away, I’m just putting it in a chest and lock it up. And when you open the chest after all of this, it won’t kill you, it won’t hit you like a hammer on the head, you’ll simply accept them back as part of your life. Is this okay for you?_

He knew that Mike wouldn’t even want him to ask, that he trusted him to make the right decisions but for now he needed it, needed the confirmation that he wasn’t doing anything he didn’t want. He’d ease into this more, he knew he would. One suggestion at a time.

Mike nodded and relaxed even more, Harvey could almost see an actual shadow leaving his face, he looked so innocent, so at ease, so alright, it almost broke his heart to know that he’d have to give him those bad memories back eventually. But they defined Mike, they made him the person he was and he couldn’t play with that.

 _Okay, babe. Very good. Now it’s only you and me. And you’ll do all that I tell you to do - unless you want to opt out. Please remove your clothes for me, I want to see you._  
_Not so fast. Slowly._  
_That’s it._

Harvey was already losing his mind. He licked his lips and swallowed hard, Mike was so goddamn gorgeous, he wanted to make him feel so fucking special. When Mike grinned widely, he realized that of course he had heard those thoughts as well.

 _Alright, yes, you were allowed to hear that. You are fucking special. And too bloody gorgeous. Come on, let me see you… Lay down on your back._  
_Perfect._  
_Can you feel the tingling sensation all over your body? In every single cell? That’s how much I want you. And that’s how much I’ll have you. I’m in every inch of your body, my mind has all of you._

Harvey had no fucking clue where that one had just come from, he must have buried it deep inside under inches and inches of insecurities and fears. But he loved it.

Mike’s mouth dropped open and he began breathing harder, his tongue darted out and his body was trembling.

_That’s it… Every bit of you is mine. Has possibly always been. And that arouses you, your blood runs faster through your veins, you feel it, every-fucking-where._

As Mike was getting hard without even touching himself and moaned softly, Harvey couldn’t take watching any longer. He needed to feel him, the effect he had on him, the complete and utter trust of the act. He quickly undressed and shifted closer.

_I will touch you now, claim what is mine and you will not move an inch. Frozen to the spot, you’ll simply give into this, enjoy this, let me treat you the way you deserve to be treated. Your body may shake, shiver, tremble but your arms shall not move. Before you freeze, place your arms above your head as if I tied them to the headrest._

Mike gulped and obliged in slow-motion, he was already trembling, Harvey didn’t even have to command him to do so. His hands were pressed tightly into the mattress and his toes curled up with desire but he didn’t move when Harvey started running his hand up and down his arm. He also neither pulled him away when he started torturing his erect nipples with his tongue and teeth nor when he sucked hard on his throat. All he could do was moan in reply and shake under the force of the sensation all of this caused.

_I love it when you moan my name. I love it when I drive you crazy and make you want me, I could watch you want to come for hours and then make you with more force than physically possible._

Harvey knew that it was late, that they both had to get up early in the morning so doing that wasn’t an option and for the first time since starting this he regretted not having actually planned this. For a weekend. Just the two of them. Maybe they could? One day?  
That thought alone surprised him.  
His tongue trailed down further and further towards Mike’s full on erection. He needed him. Now.

_Imagine this… We’ve spent the entire weekend somewhere far away. In a cabin. Just you and me. And I’ve tied you up. And you want to come, I know how much you love it when I ask you not to so I have been doing that. But it’s driving you crazy. Slowly but steadily. You’re losing focus, you’re losing the ability to speak, all you remember is my name._

Mind control was such a wonderful thing, wasn’t it? He could just insinuate the perfect situation… Mike was thrashing his head from side to side, whimpering his name now, lost in his lust and desire and the way he did, Harvey could almost believe they were actually in that cabin right now.

_You’ve been such a good boy for me. Haven’t you?_

Mike nodded frantically and panted, his cock was throbbing.

_I shall reward you…_

Harvey took his erection in his mouth and started sucking him off. He knew that he could never sleep with him right now, that felt wrong. Not the first time. That would be too much. He could tell that Mike was close and watched his reaction as he moaned around his cock. Oh God, this man was so fucking beautiful, he’d marry him one day, he’d have kids with him, he’d be with him until the very end. Harvey reached between his legs and started jerking himself off as he continued giving Mike all the pleasure he deserved.

_Babe, you may come…_

He finally gave him permission and finished himself off at the same time.  
As he trembled and moved up to rest on top of Mike’s trembling form, he thought to himself _Mike, the spell is broken_ and couldn’t express the explosion that happened in his head in that very moment. Almost as if his brain had had its own little orgasm right now.

Mike wrapped his arms around Harvey tightly, lost for words. He kissed his forehead and just held him before he said hoarsely „I want to hear your thoughts more often, you know? You’re so cheesy…“  
They didn’t really discuss what this had done to both of them but Harvey didn’t need it, not now, he couldn’t talk, all this thinking had exhausted him and he was about to drift to sleep. The last thing he heard before giving in to his body was a very content Mike grinning against his forehead, saying „I actually like it when you call me babe, old man.“


End file.
